Songs of Shawn and Juliet
by TheSherlockianWhovianDirection
Summary: This is just a collection of Shawn and Juliet One and two shots that are inspireed by songs from my ipod. They range from season to season, from pre relationship to during. I just love this couple and the idea just came to me


**Songs of Shawn and Juliet**

**AN: Hey everybody! For those who follow my story Beautiful or Princess I am working on them, I have just gotten distracted and have had massive writer's block with them. I will get to them eventually! Sorry I got into Psych and well, whenever I have a new favorite show I always write a fanfiction and generally it eclipses all the others. Aw great, now I'm rambling… all right I'll stop and let you guys enjoy the fic! **

**So just so you understand the layout, each chapter is going to be a one shot based off of a random song that comes up on my ipod. So lets see how it goes! **

**Shawn: And please review, don't be a lame duck and no flaming toasts either. Hm…. Now I want some toast, Gus you in?**

**Gus: With jelly and butter What?**

**Shawn: Pineapple and Mario Karts?**

**Gus: You know that's right, what! *fist bump***

**Juliet: Guys aren't you forgetting something?**

**Gus and Shawn: *mouthfuls of toast and playing Mario karts* What?**

**Juliet: *rolls eyes*You two are children. I'll do it. VampChick24 does not own any of the characters or songs that are mentioned in the story. Psych and all its characters belong to Steve Franks and the USA network. Also the song I'll be belongs to Edwin McCain. Thank you and enjoy the show, how was that?**

**VampChick24: Awesome! Hey! I call next game! *runs over to TV and starts playing***

**Juliet: -_- I call next game.**

Chapter 1: I'll Be

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

**AN: This is set after Mr. Yin presents… in the time skip between season 4 and 5.**

_ Tick, tick, tick, tick. Her breath hitched with each tick because each one could be her last. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she heard the sound of her safety lines being severed one by one. She was falling, she tried to scream but no sound came out instead there was nothingness and the echoes of Yin's satisfied laughter._

Juliet shot straight up in her bed panting heavily and in a cold sweat. She held her hand to her chest and looked around at her small, organized bedroom and became calmer. One week, one week ago she was tied to a chair that was dangling from a building attached to a clock. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball as tears began involuntarily streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn him, damn him, damn him!" Juliet cursed as she pounded her fists into her sheets and shook, she was so angry that the bastard still had control over her life. She hated feeling so weak and vulnerable but she couldn't stop it. It seemed like no matter where she went she felt him watching her, always expecting him to come up from behind her and she would wake up in the chair on the tower, dangling for life. She kept replaying the moment over and over again and each time it's Lassiter who saves her, its Lassiter whose arms hug her and who hold her together as she falls apart. The logical part of her brain understands why Shawn wasn't there, he was the only one who knew where Abby was and she was his girlfriend. But the irrational part, the non cop part her wanted his arms to pull her from the edge and hear his voice telling her everything will be OK.

She was so lost in her own head that she did not even hear her door open or the sound of her cat hissing then a bang and someone cursing under their breath. Her body tensed as she sensed someone else in the room,

"Hey Jules! Gah! Cool it Action!" Shawn shouted as Juliet jumped at least a foot in the air and preformed some ninja move where she was facing Shawn gun pointed right as his chest. Shawn had a nervous smile on his face and relaxed more when Juliet slowly put the gun back under her pillow,

"God damnit Shawn! ever heard of knocking?" Jules criticized, her voice was still shaky but when she became calmer she realized how she must look in her sleeper shorts and cami and got her robe. Shawn looked slightly disappointed that she was covering up but it was soon replaced with his usual joking smile and carefree smile as he shrugged,

"I did, like 20 times and you didn't answer. So I got worried that you were in trouble so I used my mad lock picking skills and I came in here where I found you all zen and spacey. Tell me do you see dead people? Do they need help moving on to the other side?" Shawn said his voice was teasing, for a brief moment Juliet thought she caught a slight strain in his voice and saw his smile falter for a second but it was so quick she couldn't be sure that it was there or if she imagined it. But soon she confirmed what she earlier saw when she noticed Shawn staring intensely at her making her feel self conscious,

"What are you staring at Shawn? I know I look terrible ok?" Juliet snapped but Shawn frowned and walked over to her and touched her cheek that was still wet from the tears,

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but… Jules, were you crying?" he asked softly. His voice was filled with concern and such gentleness that it caught her off guard because she was used to his joking, cocky tone, she rarely ever saw sensitive Shawn. She avoided his gaze and quickly took a step back and wiped away the tears, turning away so that he wouldn't see the new ones that were threatening to form.

"_Damnit, of all the people to walk in on me like this it had to be him. It just had to be, the universe really does have it out for me."_Juliet thought angrily as she coughed to clear her throat so that it would not sound thick from crying,

"No Shawn, I uh just got something in my eye. C-can I help you with something or were you just hoping to catch me in my underwear?" Juliet teased though her voice cracked slightly and Shawn smiled slightly but it was soon replaced by a concerned frown, he moved closer,

"Seeing you in your underwear was the furthest thing from my mind when I came here. Ok so maybe it was the second thing but hey I'm only a man. But that's beside the point; Jules, you are not fooling anyone. You don't need to be psychic to figure that out." Shawn said as he put his finger to his head and smirked. He then sat on her bed and gently pushed her down to sit next to him. She looked at him and he could tell she was at the breaking point,

"Its Yin isn't it." Shawn said quietly and Juliet nodded. It was as if he could read her mind and Juliet couldn't hold it back anymore, she broke. She started sobbing and Shawn just held her and stroked her back like a parent would a child. He just let her cry it all out and whispered into her hair,

"I am so sorry Jules, for everything. I should have been there. It's going to be OK, it's going to be OK." He whispered soothingly, Juliet wanted to believe him but she just couldn't get past the hurt and the trauma. Juliet shook her head and pulled her head back to look at him, she was shaking like a leaf while he remained calm and concerned,

"No its not OK Shawn. I understand why you went to save Abby, truly I do, but what I do not understand is why you didn't come after. Everybody else came, even your own dad came and checked on me! I know things between us have been weird since that night at the drive in but I thought that we were friends, and I needed you Shawn and you let me down." Juliet said the last part quietly as she looked at her hands and clenched them in a fist to stop them from shaking. She heard Shawn sigh deeply and she saw his hand cover her shaking ones and still them. She looked up at him and he looked back though she could tell that he was focusing on something that wasn't there. She could tell that he was having trouble keeping his emotions in, she saw the pain and frustration in his eyes and his mouth as jaw hardened,

"I know. I know Jules, I am a terrible friend and person. I have been kicking myself everyday for not being there more for you. I couldn't do it Juliet, I just couldn't be the strong support that you needed. It was too hard." Shawn admitted in a tortured voice as he hung his head and he held it. Juliet's frowned; she balled up her fists. There was no way she was going to let him off that easy, she felt a pang of sympathy for him but then she remembered how he acted the days afterward and she was angry,

"Too hard? Too hard? You looked so tortured! Give me a break Shawn! Out of everybody YOU seemed to be the only one who didn't take this whole thing seriously! You were cracking jokes and blew it off as if it was nothing that a psycho killer was targeting you! God! Do you ever take things seriously? Do you even care about anything but yourself?" Juliet shouted, her words were harsh and she knew she was wrong but she was angry and hurt and she knew that it needed to be said. When Juliet spoke Shawn looked as if he had been punched in the stomach and slapped in the face, his face was shocked then it became angry,

"Do you really think I don't care? After everything you really think I am that shallow and immature? Would it have made you feel better to see me all vulnerable? Hm? To see me cry and curl up in a fetal position or wallow in how despite the fact that I am psychic I was unable to protect the people that I love? I blame myself everyday for what happened to you and Abby and my mom! Is that what you want Detective? To see Shawn Spencer a man who has been trained to keep his real emotions hidden behind a mask of comedy and immaturity to finally break? Well, here you go Jules, this is what you wanted right? To see me vulnerable? Are you satisfied?" Shawn said the last part harshly and Juliet flinched at the harshness of them. Shawn was shaking like a tree in a hurricane and angry tears were streaming down his face. He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at her like that but he had been keeping all this rage and sadness inside, he had to let it out and he hated that it was Juliet that he released out on.

Juliet just stared at the man in front of her in shock, all the anger and hurt that she felt before had evaporated and was replaced by pity and regret. Juliet was surprised and also a little disturbed, seeing Shawn so, so vulnerable. It was scary to her because he always seemed so sure and strong even when a gun was pointed at him he was always calm and able to keep his emotions in check. Juliet was now witnessing just how much Yin and Yang had affected Shawn, she never knew, he hid it so well.

He crumpled to the ground and drew his knees closer to his body, his head in his hands as he grabbed his hair, he was in his own hell and Juliet had to get him out. She bent down and put hands on either side of his face, and soon she was the one comforting him, it was supposed to be the other way around but she did not care suddenly her fear and problems seemed like nothing. She was so wrapped up in her own nightmares and hurt that he ignored her that she did not even think about what he must have gone through, having to choose between her and Abby, seeing his mom strapped to a bomb, she was looking at the psychic in a new light. She now saw the sweet, caring, sensitive man that he really was, she realized that she could be falling even more in love with Shawn and that caused both pain and happiness.

He put on the fool's mask to hide his own pain so he wouldn't worry anyone, he would rather torture himself then to see anyone else suffer because of him, and he was just that selfless. Shawn stared at Juliet with eyes like a wounded puppy; he closed his eyes at her touch and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching. They didn't say anything for what seemed like forever; they just stared at each other,

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,_

"Juliet."

"Shawn, you don't need to say anything. I understand, its OK. I should not have said that you didn't care; I know you do and I can't even imagine the hell that you went through. Shawn you are strong, you are one of the strongest people I know. Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened no one could have known what he was planning, he was smart. As the Chief said the tunnel was not on the blueprints and he knew that, he was planning it all along. You have to cut yourself some slack Shawn, you are only human." Juliet said in a serious yet comforting tone as she continued to stare at Shawn. Shawn shook his head,

"No Juliet, I'm the psychic. Seeing the future and preventing accidents is kind of part of the job description." Shawn muttered in an annoyed tone as Juliet sighed and stroked Shawn's cheek, Shawn clenched his teeth and moved his hands down her shoulder,

"You could have died Juliet! He had you tied to a chair over a clock tower! You were in danger because of me! If I have learned anything from this is that I don't want to waste anymore time. I realize now that I missed so many moments when I could tell you and I can't do that anymore—" Shawn paused, his face was determined and she knew what he was going to say and put her finger to his lips and shook her head, her face was sad,

"Shawn, don't. Its OK." Juliet said sadly as she gave him a weak smile and he shook his head,

"No Jules. I need to say this, please." He pleaded; he looked so desperate that Juliet had no choice but to let him continue even though she knew how much it was going to hurt her. Shawn took a deep breath and held her hands and looked right into her eyes,

"Man this was so much easier when it was just me and the pineapple." He mused and Juliet had a confused look on her face and decided it was probably better that she didn't ask.

"Here goes everything. Juliet, Jules, Ever since the moment I met you in that diner and you stole my seat, which I still have a grudge about by the way, I felt this attraction to you. I don't know if it was love at first sight or what but whatever it was it was strong and I did not fight it. Gradually this crush turned into true feelings, and then before I knew it I was in love." Shawn stopped and he had a sheepish smile on his face and Juliet's heart started racing but she couldn't get her lips to move, when she didn't say anything he continued and this time he spoke even faster,

"I guess what I am saying is that I love you Jules. It all became clear after Abby broke up with me and how easily I let her go, don't get me wrong I liked her and still do but as a close friend; I realized that I may have always been in love with you. I know I'm probably late and I already messed up my chance but I was wondering if that offer from last year for dinner was still there." Shawn asked his voice was nervous and his expression was hopeful. Juliet was speechless, how long had she been waiting to hear Shawn say this? How many nights has she stayed awake, tortured by the idea that he was saying I love you and kissing Abigail. She did not even realize what her expression was but whatever it was it started to worry Shawn,

" Please say something. I'm a psychic not a mind reader...Jules?"Shawn was cut off by Juliet wrapping her arms around Shawn and practically tackling him to the ground and kissing him passionately on the lips. Shawn was caught off guard but soon he was kissing her back with just as much passion and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her more on top of him.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive - not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together._

Shawn picked Juliet up causing her to giggle as he plopped her on the bed and hovered over her, placing his arms on either side of her head he leaned down and kissed her from her neck and finished with her lips. Maybe they were moving too fast but right then they didn't care, they had been careful and waited for five years, there was no going slow anymore. She wrapped her legs around his and let her hands trail down his chest then lower and lower making Shawn laugh as he caught on and everything after was a blur.

They both just breathed as they looked at the ceiling, words were not necessary as Shawn leaned down and kissed Juliet's head then stroked her naked arm making her sigh in contentment and cuddle closer to him. She looked at him and he looked back, their eyes both shining,

"I promise I'll be your crying shoulder whenever you need it. I will protect you, I won't let Yin or anyone hurt you again. I love you Juliet, I'm sorry for being so late." Shawn whispered as Juliet smiled and kissed him on the lips,

"Its Ok Shawn. I love you too." Shawn had the biggest smile as he wrapped his arms around Juliet and gave her a hug then a kiss on her head. Only Shawn Spencer was able to make her feel so happy and so frustrated in one day, and she loved it.

"So, about that dinner? How do you feel about ball park franks? I know the best place, and I know the owners." He said suggestively and Juliet laughed,

"With pineapple smoothies?" Juliet added and smiled more when Shawn's face lit up at the mention of pineapple smoothies,

"You know that's right." Shawn said excitedly and Juliet smiled, today started out terrible but ended up perfect, thank you universe.

_Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
>I'll be captivated,<br>I'll hang from your lips,  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<br>_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>_  
><em>

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<p>

**AN: Sooooo what did you think? This is my first Psych fic and I want to do it right so your reviews (constructive) will be so helpful. Thank you all! **


End file.
